


Jingle Bells

by amazing6769



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Jingle Bells

“呃，那个……”  
千斤顶坐在维修床上，欲言又止，圆圆亮亮的光学镜头在口罩上无辜地眨巴眨巴。  
救护车转过身来，无比温和地笑着，虽然那笑容怎么看都透出一股幽幽寒气：“什么事，爆炸千？有什么意见就尽管说。来啊，说吧。”  
科学家吓得往后蹭了两蹭。  
“那个，我只是想问一下，我脑袋上多出来的那对东西……是什么？”  
他伸出双手，小心翼翼地摸了摸自己头上那对看起来像是某种蓝星动物的犄角的金属物体。它们晃动了两下，于是挂在上面的几个硕大的铃铛，发出了清脆的响声。  
“有点沉，而且，似乎太大了点。”千斤顶抓着自己头上的犄角，歪着脑袋，可怜巴巴地说。   
救护车满脸春风地微笑着，走过来，气势如虹地将改锥猛地拍到维修床上——千斤顶吓得又往后蹭了蹭，缩成很小很小的一团。  
“你知道现在音频零件有多难搞到么？嗯？你炸哪不好为什么偏偏就把音频处理器给炸坏了？”  
“也就是说，除了音频处理器，以后炸哪里都可以啰？”某人的眼睛忽然闪闪发光起来。  
“……”医生被打败了。  
“我错了。”千斤顶赶紧低头，那对圆圆的犄角也晃动了起来，还伴随着清脆的铃铃声。  
“算了。”救护车的面部装甲上浮现出复杂的表情。他清咳了两声，直起身子，转过身去整理维修工具。“总之在找到适合的零件之前，就先用这个临时的音频接收器凑合一阵子吧，重是重了点，能用就行。”  
千斤顶又揪了揪自己的犄角，怯生生地问：“可是，我还是不明白，为什么临时音频接收器要设计成这样……”  
“据说这种设计能够最大限度地发挥出机体的萌之力量。”救护车冷静地回答道。  
“萌、萌之力量？”  
医生从维修工具箱里掏出一份说明书，声音平板地念道：“所谓萌之力量，即是指特定的TF群体所具有的杀伤力，表现为：（一）不需使用武器，就能使对方防御力自动降低10%到100%不等；（二）远近距离攻击均有效，受攻击方会出现面部装甲发烫，腿部装甲变软，逻辑线路混乱等一系列症状；（三）若配合具有萌之属性的武器使用，攻击力会加倍。以上。”  
“哇……”千斤顶瞠目结舌，最后小声地感慨道，“现在科学真是发展得太快了，连这种技术都发明出来了，噢。”  
他好像有点失落，跳下了维修床，朝门外走去。  
“谢谢你，伙计，”他失神地说，“下次我再也不会……哎哟！”  
他的犄角砰地撞到了门框上，于是科学家抱着长着圆圆犄角的圆圆脑袋蹲了下去，眼泪汪汪的模样。  
救护车捂住了鼻子，表情再次无比复杂：“进出的时候记得要低头！笨蛋！”  
千斤顶眼泪汪汪地点了点头，慢吞吞地蹭出了门。  
当那圆圆的背影终于消失在视线中后，医生匆匆忙忙地擦了擦从鼻子漏出来的机油，赶紧把那份说明书翻了出来。在那三项说明的后面，居然还有一个小小的PS——  
“注意，萌之力量无论对敌对友均有杀伤作用，请务必谨慎使用。”  
哐啷。  
说明书铿然落地。  
医生石化了。

 

接下来的几天，科学家遇到了无数让他深感困惑的状况。  
那对兰博基尼双胞胎开始愈加频繁地在他周围打转，哦嘿嘿嘿地笑着，甚至伸手去摸他的那对圆乎乎的犄角。他嗫嗫地抱着自己的脑袋表示抗议，结果反而招致更多的魔掌。爵士则兴冲冲地跑来问他，哪里可以整到一对这种能够增添特殊情趣的小道具。千斤顶一头一脸的黑线，不得不费上好大功夫向那台兴致勃勃的保时捷解释，这犄角只是临时音频接收器，没有其他的特殊用途。可惜方舟号的众人都不这么认为，没过几天，探长就一脸郁闷地出现在千斤顶面前，有点生硬地问，喂，那对奇怪的什么角，到底是在哪里弄到的？还没等千斤顶回答，那绿色吉普就马上抱住了科学家的大腿——快说这种奇怪的东西已经卖完了或者停产了，拜托，拜托。  
可是，你不是想要一对这样的角么？千斤顶有些不解。  
不是我，是幻影……  
探长快哭出来了。你能想象幻影的头上出现这么一对圆圆的，圆圆的，圆圆的……  
千斤顶脑海中浮现出了那贵族少爷顶着圆滚滚的犄角笑得一脸纯真无邪的情景。他不禁抖了两下，赶紧把手放在探长的肩上，坚定地说，放心吧，兄弟，我不会告诉你这对犄角是从哪里来的。于是探长感激涕零地离开了。  
然而奇怪的状况仍然层出不穷。千斤顶郁闷地发现，弹簧热破他们一看到他，面部装甲上就会浮现出意味不明的傻笑，更糟糕的是他们的敬爱的指挥官。每当千斤顶像往常那样，拿着一大堆试验资料去向擎天柱报告的时候，指挥官却总是心不在焉，视线随着他的那对圆乎乎的犄角一上一下，一上一下。  
“呃，大哥？”科学家拿着数据板在指挥官面前晃了晃。  
没反应。  
于是千斤顶狠了狠心，晃了晃脑袋。  
“啊，有什么事吗？”指挥官如梦方醒。  
科学家欲哭无泪。  
——这对角真的就这么奇怪吗？夜深人静之时，哄小恐龙睡觉的时候，千斤顶托着下巴，自言自语般地说道。  
嗷嗷。钢锁小脸红红地一口咬住了那对圆圆的犄角。  
半个赛时后，千斤顶终于把挂在自己脑袋上的小胖恐龙给扯了下来。  
应该找救护车谈一谈了。他暗暗决定。

 

“要把这个取下来？”救护车表情复杂地注视着千斤顶，确切地说，是注视着千斤顶的角角。  
“没错。”科学家点了点头，那对犄角也郑重地晃了晃，铃铃作响。  
医生再次捂住了鼻子，赶紧转过身，在主电脑前摁了几下：“让我看看，音频处理器的零件再过几天就能从塞星寄过来了，只要等到那个时候……”  
于是千斤顶的光学镜头重新变得亮闪闪了起来：“多谢！零件到了以后请务必告诉我一声！”他蹦蹦跳跳地朝门外走去，哐地撞到了门框，再次抱着脑袋蹲了下来。  
——笨蛋！记得低头！  
其实，千斤顶这个时候只要回一下头，就会发现，那温文尔雅的医生，露出了某种阴谋得逞的表情。  
（嘿嘿，再过几天，那个日子就到了。）

 

再过几天，那个日子果然到了。  
临近午夜的时候，霸天虎们气势汹汹地前来进攻方舟号了，虽然怎么看怎么都有点兴高采烈的意味。  
威震天一见汽车人的指挥官就豪放地哈哈大笑着扑了上去，然后两人毫无例外地又开始滚来滚去，滚来滚去。当然，其他人也各自纠缠着滚成一团，场面一如既往地喜庆。  
出战前，千斤顶一副踌躇满志的模样——萌之力量终于有用武之地了，他正想试试看这种高科技武器的杀伤力。可是不知道为什么，救护车把他拦了下来。  
“你留在这里，”医生冷冷地说，“我去跟那帮小崽子速战速决。”  
“咦，为什么……”  
“叫你留在这里就留在这里。”医生狠狠瞪了他一眼，亮出两枚柳叶刀，寒光一闪。  
科学家赶紧缩了回去，乖乖地注视着医生大义凛然地冲出方舟号，神勇地把那两枚柳叶刀舞得呼呼直响，杀气腾腾。  
救护车今天是怎么了？千斤顶嘀咕道。他看起来心情好像很糟糕，对吧，钢锁。  
——哎？钢锁？钢锁？

 

该死的霸天虎！为什么偏偏挑今天这个日子来！  
医生咬牙切齿地撂倒了一个，然后一招旋转飞踢，把另一个虎子踹到几十米开外。  
赶快解决掉这帮家伙，说不定还能赶在午夜之前顺利实施计划……  
救护车又干脆利落地把一个虎子的后挡板给卸了下来，令周围一众汽车人和霸天虎们都噤若寒蝉。  
我不认识他我真的不认识他。吊钩赶紧迅速远离自己以前的学弟。  
哇，美人今天真辣！横炮半天后才想起应该吹声口哨，结果被自己的老哥一拳敲到脑袋上。  
当心你被拆得找都找不着！飞毛腿使劲瞪自己的弟弟。  
反正我以前也不是没有被你拆得找不着过。横炮回瞪。  
电光四射。  
哦哦好耀眼。众虎子傻笑。  
忽然电光被掐断了，一个顶着硕大犄角的不明物体忽然从横里冲出，把那两只互瞪的兰博基尼给撞到了一边。  
爆炸千？你出来做什么？不是叫你乖乖呆在方舟号吗？  
救护车杀气腾腾抓起一个虎子，扔到一边，叫道。  
千斤顶没理他，只是左顾右盼，脑袋上那对犄角的铃铛也在铃铃作响。  
“啊！钢锁！”科学家忽然像看见了小鸡的老母鸡，大叫一声扑了过去，然后把那个正不分敌我咬得很high的胖乎乎的小恐龙搂进怀里，“跟你说了多少次了！睡觉时间不要乱跑！”  
原来被咬得晕头转向的那个虎子爬了起来，莫名其妙地瞪着千斤顶和小恐龙。  
科学家见状，一手死死地抱着小恐龙，另一只摸出一把红色小焊枪，瞄准敌人：“不、不许过来！不然把你给焊了！”  
萌之力量使用手则第三条——若配合具有萌之属性的武器使用，攻击力加倍。  
于是戴着驯鹿角的圆滚滚的TF抱着圆滚滚的小恐龙拿着小小的红色焊枪的强大的萌之攻击把敌人给彻底击倒了。那个无辜的虎子再次倒了下去。他身后的众多TF也啪啦啦地顺次倒下，无论敌方友方。  
就连双方的首领也停止了滚来滚去……不，是停止了激烈的厮杀，怔怔地注视着这一幕。  
啊，太卑鄙了，你们居然使出了这招！威震天恨恨地说。  
擎天柱的反应却很快，十分平静地说，爱好和平的汽车人从来都只用爱与萌的力量来赢得胜利。  
霸天虎的首领不屑一顾地哼了一声。  
他才刚哼完，却发现情况变得比他想象的还要糟糕。那戴着驯鹿角的科学家抱着小恐龙站了起来，嘿咻嘿咻地往回跑，却因为脑袋上的犄角太大，重心不稳，吧唧绊了一跤。  
萌之力量再次加倍。  
霸天虎伤亡惨重。汽车人这边也一样。  
“霸天虎，撤……”威震天决定还是走为上策，正要喊出平时最熟练的那句口号。然而，在那一刻，就算是久经沙场的前角斗士，也呆住了。  
科学家脑袋上的那对圆圆的鹿角开始发光了。在温和的蓝光中，音频处理器传出了一阵欢快的乐声。众人认出了那是蓝星上的一首圣诞歌曲，“铃儿响叮当”。  
完了完了。时间到了。来不及了。  
某位医生抱着脑袋，打算悄无声息地溜走，但是被某台不怀好意的保时捷给拦了下来。  
这么精彩的时刻怎么能够错过？老兄？  
爵士亲密无间地勾着救护车的脖子，嘿嘿嘿地笑得很坏。  
救护车已然完全绝望了。  
铃儿响叮当的音乐越来越响亮，千斤顶局促地拽着自己的犄角，不知道究竟是怎么回事。  
忽然乐声戛然而止。一个熟悉的声音响了起来：“圣诞快乐，亲爱的爆炸千！”  
是救护车的声音。  
口哨声四起，双胞胎起哄得尤为兴高采烈。  
那个声音还在继续：“这是我们在蓝星上一起度过的第几个圣诞节了？我也已经数不清了。”  
吊钩在一旁偷偷地抹眼泪，学弟啊，这么多年了，你写起情书来还是这么老套，学长我究竟是应该欣慰呢还是应该垂泪呢。  
“虽然你平时总是制造一些莫名其妙的爆炸，一点也不让人省心，可是我……我……”  
说出来啊，说出来啊。众人暗暗憋劲。  
“我……我……算了，反正你明白就好。”  
——哎？汽车人和霸天虎们齐齐发出一声含义复杂的惊叹。  
救护车很希望自己现在变成挖地虎马上打个地洞钻进去。  
“其实，说没有音频处理器的替换零件什么的，只是借口而已。我只是想看你戴上这对鹿角的模样。你真的，非常可爱。”  
——啊。众人再次含义复杂地齐声感慨道。  
“为了表达我的心意，我特意为你准备了这个礼物。”  
突然间，鹿角绽放出了明亮的光芒。  
千斤顶茫然地拽着自己的犄角，抬头向上看，然后，他看到了……  
方舟号的机身上面，赫然出现了硕大无比的，闪闪发光的一行字——

“圣诞快乐！我爱你！爆炸千！”

——哇！众人含义复杂地欢呼道。  
老兄，真有你的。爵士瞠目结舌着，狠狠地拍了拍救护车。  
医生一副悲壮就义的模样。  
然后，在那行大字下面，慢慢地出现了一个小小的PS：  
“如果这个圣诞没有那只小恐龙就更好了。”  
——含义复杂的冷场。

千斤顶慢慢地收回视线，望向远处的正要努力缩到爵士背后的救护车。  
“救护车，我一直都以为你很聪明的。”科学家说。  
医生的心凉了半截。  
“没想到你也是个笨蛋。”爆炸狂科学家噗地笑了出来，抱着小恐龙，朝他笨拙地跑了过去，“大笨蛋！”  
然后他们在众人的欢呼声和嘘声中紧紧拥抱到了一起。钢锁夹在他们中间，高兴地嗷嗷叫着。  
也许小恐龙也不太坏。  
在揭开千斤顶的口罩，吻上他的唇之前，医生这么想着。

 

FIN

 

番外

“喂，尖叫鬼，我们这么晚才去没问题吗？”  
“没问题，反正那白铁皮罐头也要滚上好几个小时才会开始打，我们只要去随便扔扔炸弹就可以了，不扔也可以。”  
“那我们还去来干什么？”  
“留在报应号里也没事可干……”  
“你是想去约会吧。”  
“约你个大头鬼！谁要去见那架机品低下需要回炉重造的大白飞机啊！”  
“我们还没说是大白飞机……”

三只seeker就这么重复着没营养的对话，慢悠悠地朝方舟号飞去。  
忽然，某红色seeker感觉到上方好像有一块巨大的阴影。  
那个，难道是……  
红色seeker缓缓抬头向上望去。  
只见某架大白飞机正笑得一脸纯良无害，拿着一对巨大的鹿角，上面还挂着几个硕大的铃铛。  
“小红！圣诞快乐！这是送给你的礼物！”  
——夜空中响起一阵凄厉的叫声。


End file.
